Battle For Power
by AnimeShipper03
Summary: The Dragon's, Pheonix's, and Wolves all want power. But Fairy Tail is there to stop that from happening! Wait this isn't only the original group! It's also their Kids! What happens when the Dragon Slayers' parents are involved? Same with Gray's Mentor Ur? And the Demon Delora too? Will Fairy Tail be able to stop these beasts thristing for power
1. Chapter 1

Battle For Power – A Fairy Tail Fanfiction

 **Summary** **: The Dragon's, Phoenix's, and Wolves' all want power. But Fairy Tail is there to stop that from happening. Wait this isn't only the original group! It's also their kids! What happens when the Dragon Slayers parents are involved? Same with Gray's mentor Ur? And the demon Delora too? Will Fairy Tail be able to stop these beasts thirsting for power? Read more to find out.**

 **AN** **: Ok so first fanfiction! I'm very excited! Anyways, the original group for Fairy Tail is Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Jellal, Mira, Laxus, Lisanna, Bickslow, Elfman, Evergreen, and all those people. Now the pairings are Natsu x Lucy, Gray x Juvia, Erza x Jellal, Levy x Gajeel, Mira x Laxus, Lisanna x Bickslow, and Elfman x Evergreen. Their kids are the following:**

 **NaLu** **: Luke and Nashi Dragneel**

 **Gruvia** **: Jake Fullbuster**

 **Gale** **: Shane and Natalie Redfox**

 **Jerza** **: Elli Fernandez**

 **Miraxus** **: Damion, Anna, and Grace Dreyer**

 **Lisanna and Bickslow** **: Jasmine Strauss**

 **Elfman and Evergreen** **: Micheal Strauss**

 **So those are the pairs and their kids. But one thing for all you Rowen fans, they are in the story but they just started dating so they won't have kids yet. Now for the kid's magic, appearance, ages, and their guild marks/places:**

 **Luke Dragneel** **: Celestial Fire Magic (Natsu's magic but golden and has white stars flowing through it) and also Celestial Spirit Magic. Luke is 14 years old and is the oldest between him and Nashi. He has short blonde hair, (Duh.) and brown eyes like his mother. Luke wears black pants, a blue shirt covered by a white and blue coat. He also has a golden whip on his hip and golden brown combat boots. Guild Mark is gold on right hand.**

 **Nashi Dragneel** **: uses Fire Dragon Slaying Magic. Nashi has her fathers' magic and his pink hair. Nashi has large breasts like her mother. Now for clothes Nashi wears her dad's scarf, for the next part think of Erza's Robe of Y** **ū** **en and take the part that covers her chest and put it on Nashi, then take Natsu's regular outfit and put that on Nashi as well. That is her outfit, now Nashi is 12 years old. She has an exceed but her exceed is basically Happy but a dog named Duke. Same gender. Nashi has one brown eye and one black eye, her guild mark is on her shoulder in pink.**

 **Jake Fullbuster** **: Same magic as his mother. Jake has his fathers' hair and stripping habit. Wears clothes like his mother but acts like his dad. His shirt is like a coat but it's really a shirt. It has a hood that has white fur surrounding it, then has two strings hanging in the front with white fur ball things on the tips of the strings. His pants are basically sweat pants. Jake is 14 years old like Luke who is his best friend. His eyes are an ocean blue color; his guild mark is dark blue on his chest.**

 **Shane Redfox** **: Iron/Metal-Make Magic (Gray's magic but with iron and metal, but Shane can eat iron and metal like his father). Shaggy blue hair and green eyes, has two metal piercings in each ear, one on each knuckle, and two on his upper and lower arms. Wears a black jacket with an orange shirt underneath. Brown pants and black combat boots. Shane is 14 years old like Jake and Luke. Guild mark is dark grey on his left shoulder.**

 **Natalie Redfox** **: Solid Script Magic. Waist length black hair with blue high-lighted tips, kept in a braid but the braid reaches her waist. Natalie wears a black leather jacket over an orange dress that goes mid-thigh she also wears black sneakers, Natalie has blue eyes. She also has an exceed named Jacob. Natalie is 12 years old and fights with Nashi over very, very, very stupid things. Her guild mark is light orange on her back.**

 **Elli Fernandez** **: Reequip Magic (Elli is able to make her own armor with her imagination unlike her mother Erza). Has long blue hair with scarlet red highlights at the tips, Elli wears a navy-blue skirt that goes to her knees, and a black shirt. Her shoes are knee length brown boots; the skirt also has a brown belt. Elli is 13 years old, and breaks up Natalie and Nashi's fights. Elli has an obsession for chocolate. She has brown eyes; her guild mark is red on her lower stomach.**

 **Damion Dreyer** **: Lightning Beast Soul Take-Over Magic (so basically Elfman and Laxus's magic combined). Damion has spiky silver hair with blondish tints to it. He wears a red button down shirt with black pants. Lightning bolt shaped necklace around his neck. Blue eyes like his mother but cold like his father. Damion is 15 years old. His guild mark is silver on his chest.**

 **Anna Dreyer** **: Satan Soul Mimic Magic (Anna can mimic someone's magic, but also has Satan Soul magic). Long blonde hair in the same style as Lucy's hair but in the back. Twin to Grace Dreyer. Wears a black and white dress like Lucy's when she was little. Anna is 10 years old. She has blue eyes. Guild mark is on her back in black.**

 **Grace Dreyer** **: Animal Soul Mimic Magic (Grace can mimic an animal's body and can speak to them as well). Shoulder length blonde hair with flowers in it. Twin to Anna Dreyer. Wears a light-green and white dress (like Anna's) that has flowers and vines designed onto it, she wears brown sandals. Grace is 10 years old like Anna. She has bright green eyes, and her guild mark is on her back in light-green.**

 **Jasmine Strauss** **: Animal Doll Magic (Bickslow and Lisanna's magic combined). Dark blue hair with silver streaks running through it. She has forest green eyes, and wears a dark purple shirt with a silver fox designed onto the back of it; she also has an ankle length light blue skirt with a slit going from her ankle to her hip, along with silver sandals. Her guild mark is silver on her right thigh. Jasmine is 10 years old like the twins. (Shy/timid type but has an unexpected outburst every now and then.)**

 **Michael Strauss** **: Stone Beast Soul Magic (Evergreen's Stone Eyes and Elfman's Beast Soul combined). Brown hair with** **very** **light blue eyes. Wears a silver dress shirt, with black dress pants. Black shoes. Michael is 15 years old and is best friends with Damion. Guild mark is on his neck in silver. (Says *yells* "MAN!" like Elfman and gets annoyed easily like his mother.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the anime "Fairy Tail" Hiro Mashima does; besides if I did, there would be a series for the next generation and I would make NALU official. No offense to all you NALI fans that might read this. Anyways onto the story!**

 **THISISMYFIRSTFANFICTIONSOFLAMESWILLBEIGNOREDTHANKYOU!**

 **The Battle for Power**

Chapter 1:

Lucy POV

Today was like any other day at the guild. People drinking *Cana* people fighting, and Mira being a matchmaker.

CRASH!

'What the heck was that!?' I thought. I looked over to see Natalie getting up from the broken table, and Nashi laughing like the funniest thing just happened. "Nashi Rose Dragneel! Get your butt over here this instant young lady!" I yelled, boy was I furious.

Nashi POV

Oh MAN that was great! Natalie didn't suspect a thing when I kicked her into that table! Ha! That'll teach you to make fun of my SALMON colored hair! Ha ha!

"Nashi Rose Dragneel! Get your butt over here this instant young lady!" yelled mom.

Oh CRAP! I'm so dead! I turned around and started walking slowly to my mom. As I was walking, I heard Natalie start laughing at me because I got in trouble. When I got to my mom, she was about to start lecturing me but was cut off when the guild doors were slammed open with four males standing there.

"Dad!" I yelled, excited because dad took my brother out for some training. I wanted to go but dad told me that I had to stay home and help mom.

Natsu POV

"Hey dad?" called Luke.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"How come you didn't let Nashi come with us to train? I mean I know you wanted to spend time with just me since I'm usually around mom, but I'm still curious."

"I actually don't know, I just thought that I needed to be with my son since your sister was always with me."

"Oh, ok. I hope she didn't destroy the guild while we were gone."

"Yeah."

When we got to the guild I saw Ice Princess and his son Jake about to go in. we met up at the door but Ice Princess couldn't keep his mouth shut. "I can't believe you left one off your kids her Pinky!"

"My hair isn't PINK it's SALMON!" I yelled as I kicked open the guild doors. "Dad!" Nashi yelled. I turned around just as she threw herself at me.

"Hey Nashi! Have you been good for your mother while your brother and I were gone?"

"Yep!"

'Don't be fooled Natsu. She kicked Natalie into a table and broke it.' Thought Luce. 'Ok I won't, I'll bring her over and you can talk to her about it.' I answered.

Luke POV

Looks like mom's ticked off again. 'What did you do this tome Nashi?' I thought as I walked over to mom to give her a hug. "So what did she do this time?" I asked hugging her. "She kicked Natalie into a table and broke it."

"Ok does dad know?" I asked releasing her from the hug.

"Yes I told him when Nashi said she was good while you guys were off training."

"Alright, I'm going to go hang out with Jake and Shane."

"Ok just please don't start fighting."

"We won't! We never do!" I called as I was walking over to our usual table where Shane and Jake was sitting waiting for me. "Hey guys." I greeted.

"Hey." Jake said back while Shane just nodded in my direction. "I love how we weren't even in the guild yet and our parents already started fighting, you know what I mean Jake?" I asked starting a conversation between us.

"Yeah, I mean I don't care if you fight and everything but at least wait till we're in the guild hall!"

"Same here." I replied, while Shane just ate his metal.

"Sooooo, Shane I saw you looking at Jasmine when got inside the guild." Jake teased as Shane just turned red.

"Huh, I thought you would have listened to Bickslow's warning." I said chuckling.

Anna POV

I am sitting at a table with my twin, Grace, and Jasmine, who happens to be our cousin. I looked over to where the boys (Shane, Jake, and Luke) are sitting talking. I notice Shane making quick glances at Jasmine and that he has a reddish tint to his usually tan cheeks, Jake looking at Natalie who was talking to her friends, and Luke just staring off into space like usual, unless he's reading a book."Hey Anna what are you looking at?" asked Jasmine.

"Oh nothing. Just Shane looking at you is all." I said smirking as Jasmine blushes a deep crimson.

"You do know he likes you right?" Grace asked quietly.

"No I didn't." said the tomato faced Jasmine.

"Well then you're _**BLIND**_! It's so obvious that you like him and he likes you!" I yelled gaining Shane's attention.

"How would you know what I'm feeling?! You're just a kid!" Jasmine yelled back.

"Just because you're three months older than me doesn't mean I'm a kid! So are you asking for a fight?!"

"NO! But I'm just stating the facts! And who cares I'm still older!" she said, "You know what, I'm just going to leave because you think you know what's right for people, and know how they feel but you don't!" Jasmine added more quietly, walking past the boys table and out the guilds doors.

 **THISISMYFIRSTFANFICTIONSOFLAMESWILLBEIGNOREDTHANKYOU!**

 **AN: Ok so I hope you liked the first chapter, I honestly had to have my friends read this over, and over, and over again until they got tired of telling me that it's good and that I should stop stressing so much but, you know an author can't help it especially when they write their first book.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **AN: Ok so I know this is like really, really, really, reallyyyyyyyyyyyy late but, I'm human. I can't help that I'm slow. Now, I know I'm still new at writing and the story is probably really, really, reallyyyyy bad, but for the people that are sticking with me, I thank you from the bottom of my heart! Thank you random people, which I don't know, for staying with me and reading my story. You all are the best! If you were beside me right now I would probably hug you! Ok so here's the deal, I haven't been able to find time where I could type up the next chapter and I've had so much school work to do it's just crazy! Like at one point I only had a few days to finish this book assignment, and I haven't even started the book so I had to read that 400 something page book in about 3 days. Long story short I got the assignment done and I was extremely proud of myself that day. Getting off track here, anyways here's the 2** **nd** **chapter of Battle for Power!**

 **Declaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does, and if I did own Fairy Tail I would have made NALU cannon. No offense to all you NALI fans but I'm the biggest fan of it.*shrug***

 **Battle for Power**

 **Chapter 2**

Jasmine POV

'I swear Anna just doesn't realize that I _**DON'T**_ like Shane! If I liked anyone it would have to e someone like Luke! I mean seriously, Shane is just my _**FRIEND!**_ It's not like I think about his soft-looking blue hair, or the way he eat metal ( **AN: Yeah that's not stalkerish at all!** ) like it's not weird that he's even able to eat metal, or how cute he is when he's not paying attention…wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, WAIT! I did not just think that did I?! Do I really like Shane? Hm, I guess Anna was right. Well that's something you don't see every day. Guess I should go apologize to her now that I'm done ranting. Oh look! Ice-cream!'

Anna POV

"Don't you think you pushed a little too far this time Anna?" asked Grace quietly while looking at the door worriedly.

"Don't worry! Knowing Jasmine she's probably thinking of something along the lines of comparing Shane to Luke after denying that she doesn't like Shane. Then just realizing that I'm right and about to come through the guild doors in 5….

4…

3…

2…

1…"

"Anna! I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! Can you ever forgive me?!" yelled Jasmine as she ran over to our table from the guild doors. I looked over to Grace to see her at a loss for words at what just happened. I turn my attention back to Jasmine with a smile on my face and said "You're forgiven."

With Shane, Jake, and Luke (right after Jasmine and Anna's argument)

Shane POV

"Well, that was odd." I said quietly. "You can say that again," Luke replied. "Those two never fight."

"True." Jake mused. I just tuned them out and started eating some metal, leaving my mind to my thoughts. 'I wonder why Jas and Anna were fighting. Well I think I heard one of them say something about Jas having a crush on someone….why do I have the sudden urge to get up and go after her? I should talk to Aunt Lucy about this. She'll be able to help me figure out what these feelings mean.' As I made up my mind and told Luke and Jake that I was gonna go look for Aunt Lucy. Ok, so you're probably wondering why I call Luke's mom, 'Aunt' Lucy. Yeah well when mom and dad got married they made 'Aunt' Lucy and 'Uncle' Natsu our godparents when I was born. So we just call them 'Aunt' and 'Uncle'. Aunt Lucy is the calm and understanding one while Uncle Natsu is just plain out dense (AN: That's what you think Shane!). Though he's the one who asked Aunt Lucy out first, poor Loke. He made so many moves on Aunt Lucy when they were younger, that stupid but lovable playboy lion. Though I can't help but feel bad for that lion spirit even though he and Aries are together now.' I get snapped out of my thoughts when the guild doors reopened and Jasmine ran back inside telling Anna that she was sorry. 'Same old Jasmine.' I thought with a chuckle and a shake of my head. 'Now where's Aunt Lucy?'

Lucy POV

"Geez, Nashi you really need to start thinking of the consequences of your actions. You can't just kick someone in the wall just because you don't like them." I lectured looking down at my eldest child.

"How come I'm the only one who gets lectured all the time?! You never lecture Luke when he does something wrong in your book!" Nashi yelled. I only sighed while shaking my head.

"Luke doesn't get lectured as much as you do because he is calmer than you are. He doesn't destroy things like you and your father does. He thinks things through instead of making rash decisions." I replied calmly. As I look down at my daughter disappointedly I feel warm arms wrap around my waist and hear a deep, masculine voice that I know very well say "Go on Nashi. Go join your friends; I'll take care of your mother. But, we will finish this conversation later, do you understand young lady?" Natsu said sternly, yet calmly.

"Yes sir..." she replied walking away. "Thank you." I whispered quietly relaxing into his arms. "No problem Luce!" He said into my ear. "Now," he said nipping the tip of said ear, "what did Nashi do this time?" he whispered as he sat down onto the barstool with me on his lap. "She kicked Natalie into a table when she wasn't paying attention. They were going to start fighting but I called Nashi over to prevent it." I answered him quietly as I thought if I said it any louder my voice would crack. "I don't want her to keep making such rash decisions."

"I know, but she's growing up acting like me," Natsu replied giving me a comforting squeeze around the waist. "I don't know what's gonna happen but, I straightened out when we started dating. Before you say anything, no, I don't want her to have a boyfriend. Not yet, or not until I approve of the boy." He added with me just nodding. We sit in a peaceful silence, but it was broken by Shane asking if he can talk to me in private. Of course I said yes but it was a little hard getting up to speak to him when Natsu tightened his grip around my waist. Shane noticed this and said "Uncle Natsu, you can come too if you want."

"Alright, let's go then!" he yelled while throwing me over his shoulder following Shane outside.

End of Chapter

 **AN: Ok so I hope you liked that chapter, though it's probably really bad. Anyways, I would really appreciate it if you guys gave me some feedback, which would be really, REALLY, helpful right now, because I honestly don't think that this story is that good, of course that is just my opinion. You all have your opinions about my story, but just so you know all flames and cursings towards me will be ignored. That is all and I hope to have the 3** **rd** **chapter for Battle of Power finished and typed by March 18** **th** **which is two weeks from now. I'm just trying to get it to fit in my schedule.**

 **Till next time, AnimeShipper03!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **AN: Ok so I honestly am not so sure if this is going so well, and I know, I'm still new and this is how all new authors' are with their first story. And I know for a fact that whoever is staying with me through this is amazing! Just please... don't give me any flames; just tell me what I need to fix with this story. You guys and girls don't even know how much stress an author goes through with this type of thing, that is of course if you don't have an account and just doesn't care enough to make one or is you do have one you could just be to lazy to log in and make your own story. I'm not trying to sound me or anything, it's just the facts. Anyways please just give me some help here and tell me if I'm doing well. Oh! And before I forget please just tell me if I write something and its wrong just let me know my PMing me and telling me how it's spelt.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL HIRO MASHIMA DOES, BESIDES IF I DID OWN FAIRY TAIL I WOULD MAKE NALU CANNON! NO OFFENSE TO THE NALI FANS THAT ARE READING THIS.**

Lucy POV

When we got outside Natsu finally put me down but still had his arms tightly around my waist refusing to let me go. I put this out of my mind and focused my attention on Shane.

"Ok, Shane, what did you need to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know how to put this but, I need to ask you a few questions," Shane said quietly. "It's about Jasmine."

"Ok, just take your time to explain and I'll see if I can help." I replied somewhat confused but also understanding what he's going to be asking.

"Ok, it's just I'm confused on why I get this warm and fuzzy feeling whenever I'm with Jasmine or just talking to her. Or why did I want to get up and run after her when she left the guild a little bit ago? I just don't understand these feelings that I feel around her." Shane asked quietly with a blush adorning his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

"Well Shane from what you've told me, it seems you have a crush on Jasmine. It explains why you get that warm, fuzzy feeling when you're just talking or with Jasmine. But I'm not so sure about you wanting to go after her though." I answered with a smile.

"You probably wanted to go after her because you might have Dragon Slayer instincts but not have the magic." Natsu said with his head on my shoulder. 'Hm… guess that could be true,' I thought. 'When am I not right?' Natsu asked through a telepathic link that some Dragons or Dragon Slayers may get if the mates are close to each other before they actually 'mate' with each other. 'Always.' I replied snickering. We look back over to Shane to see him deep in thought at what Natsu said. After a couple minutes he asks "So I have the instincts of a Dragon Slayer?"

"Maybe, but we're not positive about it. So me and Gajeel will have to take you, Luke, and Damion out to the forest since you all have magic that is related to your parents Dragon Slayer magic to see if you really do have instincts of Dragon Slayers." Natsu said.

"Alright, thanks Uncle Natsu, Aunt Lucy! I'll go tell Luke and Damion about what's happening along with dad!" Shane replied before walking back into the guild to inform the others of what's going to be happening.

Nashi POV

"Is it just me or does my mom literally hate me?" I asked clearly ticked that my mom favors Luke more. I mean seriously it's like I don't even have feelings! She literally loves her friend's kids more than me!

"Calm down Nashi!" Anna retorted, "Just because she scolds you more now than Luke doesn't mean he didn't get scolded when he was your age!"

"Oh whatever! She still hates me!" I yelled back.

"No she doesn't."

"Yes she does."

"Doesn't."

"Does."

"Doesn't."

"Does."

"Doesn't."

"Does."

"Doesn't."

"Does."

"Does."

"Doesn't."

"Does."

"Doesn't."

"Alright, alright, fine. You win. She doesn't hate you." Anna said smirking.

"Ha! You should always agree with me! I know that my mother doesn't hate me!" I replied like I just won the lottery.

…

…

…

…

"Wait a minute! You tricked me!"

"Yes, yes I did."

"That's no fair!"

"Everything is fair to Anna." Grace said answering the tempered girl's unasked question.

"Oh I give up! There's no beating you!" I yelled upset that the twins can never be beaten.

Author POV

As the girls talked the doors opened and a boy with blue hair and metal piercings came inside the guild hall. The young boy started walking towards a table that housed two other boys, one with blonde hair and the other with bluish-blackish hair. The two boys were chatting the day away without a care in the world. That is until they heard a voice say to the blonde haired boy:

"Hey Luke, Aunt Lucy and Uncle Natsu want you to go outside. Dad, Damion, and I will be out there in a bit."

"Alright but what's it about?" the blonde haired boy with the name of Luke replied while getting out of his seat.

"They'll fill you in with the details when you get out there, okay?" asked the boy with blue hair and metal piercings.

"Okay, see you guys outside then Shane." Luke answered disappointed that he couldn't get the answer out of his friend. Shane just nodded his head and walked off to find his father and friend. As Shane was looking for his dad and or Damion, he bumped into a smaller framed person with dark blue hair and silver tips and a fox mask sitting on top if her head. Said girl looked up at Shane, her forest green eyes looking right into his emerald green ones.

"Oh, uh… sorry about that Jasmine… I wasn't paying attention." Shane said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Jasmine just nodded her head timidly. 'Wonder why she's always so shy around me' Shane thought. Then again this isn't the first time he's had this thought. Shane always wanted to ask her but he couldn't because her father, Bickslow, always interfered by threatening him before he could ask.

"Hey, um… Shane…? Who're you uh… looking for…?" Jasmine asked not sure if she should have even asked.

"Oh just looking for my dad and or Damion. Depends on who I find first." Shane replied looking around the guild hall to see if he can spot either one of them. "Oh! I found one of them! I'll see you later Jasmine!"

"Y-yeah! Ok see you later S-Shane…" she replied in a quiet whisper. Shane was almost to his father so he didn't hear her silent whisper.

As Shane made his way toward his father he noticed that Mira wasn't behind the counter, but his own mother, serving his father his favorite drink. Which of course Shane didn't want to bother them but sadly he had to since his aunt and uncle were counting on rounding everyone up and getting them outside so they know what's going on.

"Hey dad, you got a minute?" Shane asked confidently so he didn't seem weak in front of his father, he just wants his father to approve of him as his son. He's already done it to his 12 year-old sister Natalie which is shameful if it's before him. Shane is just happy that his father hasn't shunned him because of this predicament.

"Sure," his father replied turning around on his barstool to face his son. "What's up?"

"I need you to go outside, Uncle Natsu and Aunt Lucy will explain what's going on when you get out there." Shane answered hoping his father will be pleased with his answer.

"Why can't you explain?" he asked not wanting to leave his mate alone. "You can just have Salamander and Bunny Girl come to me and explain can't you?"

"I can't cause we can't have the rest of the guild hear what it's about. So you're going to have to go outside and meet them Besides, I have to go find Damion." Shane answered walking away so he can continue his search for Damion. As Shane searched for Damion he couldn't find the male anywhere. So Shane decided to get some help from a certain blue exceed that loved fish. Shane spotted Happy on a table nearby offering Carla a fish wrapped in a bow. He walked over and asked Happy if he's seen Damion anywhere.

"Aye! The last I saw him he was with Nashi, Grace, and Anna. He might still be there but I'm not sure."

"Alright thanks Happy! I'll make sure to buy you the biggest fish I can afford!" Shane said as he started to walk away, the only thing he heard last was a loud "FISH!" come from Happy.

As Shane was walking towards Nashi, Grace, and Anna's table the only thought that went through his head was: 'Now, time to get Damion and head outside like the others!' Shane was determined to find Damion and start training to see if they really did have the instincts of a Dragon Slayer like their parents.

End of Chapter 3

 **AN: Ok, so I'm going to try to start expanding the chapters so you guys aren't disappointed with really short chapters. I honestly just hope that this is longer than my other two chapters. Trust me when I say I know how you guys feel when you find an interesting story but the only flaw is that the chapters are really short, unless it is a 100 word sonnet, then… yeah. Anyways I hope you like this chapter though this story is just horrible since I'm still new at this whole author thing. Also just so you know I will not be starting a new story until I'm completely finished with this one. Please R &R!**

 **Till next time,**

 **AnimeShipper03!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **AN: Ok so… I'm starting to think that this is a really, really, really, bad story since I keep on writing such short chapters, then there's school work, and the stress of the PSSA's that started last week. I probably won't be able to keep up with the deadline so you guys will just have to bear with me alright? Anyways here's the newest chapter for Battle for Power!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, HIRO MASHIMA DOES! BESIDES IF I DID I WOULD MAKE NALU CANNON! NO OFFENSE TO THE NALI FANS THAT ARE READING THIS.**

Chapter 4

 **Author POV**

As Shane searched for Damion, there was another problem forming on the other side of the guild. Master Makarov was sitting on the bar counter drinking a nice, hot cup of coffee watching over his brats. To Master, today was like any other day at the guild. His children fighting, Cana challenging and beating Wakaba and Macao in drinking contests, Bickslow being a perverted fool to his wife, and lastly Mirajane being the happy, always smiling waitress/bartender serving everyone with her ever growing smile. While noting that everything seemed normal he set his coffee down onto the counter top and waited for something unusual to happen. Though many things were happening right under his nose. Master Makarov looked around the guild once more when he noticed Shane looking for something. Upon seeing him Master Makarov got Shane's attention and waved him over to him to ask him what was wrong.

When Shane arrived at the bar Master Makarov greeted him with a question that had formed when Shane was still walking towards Fairy Tail's Master. Shane answered said question by responding that he was looking for Damion and asked Master if he had seen him. Master of course knew that there was more to the story but he didn't pry for he knew all would be revealed in due time. Master told Shane that he saw Damion head out with his father for their usual training session everyday right before noon in the forest. Shane thanked Master Makarov for his help and went outside to inform his Uncle that they will just have to fill Damion and his father Laxus in on everything. As Shane left Master started wandering even more about what was happening. He started to think of everything that he saw when he looked around the guild; besides the normal things that happen every day.

After a few moments of silence Master Makarov soon remembered that he saw Shane walking around the guild gathering his father, Gajeel, and his friend Luke, then started searching for Damion. He also remembered that those same people – except Damion – walked outside after speaking with Shane about something that is still unknown to the Master of Fairy Tail. Master also realized that they are also the kids that have Dragon Slayers as parents. "Hey Master Makarov! You have a call from the Magic Council! They said that it's about something urgent!" a cheerful voice said interrupting Master's thoughts.

"Thank you for letting me know Mirajane." Master replied to the cheerful Demoness while happing down from the counter and headed up to his office to speak to his unexpected caller. When Master arrived at his office he went inside and locked the door to prevent his brats from disturbing him. He then jumped onto his desk and faced his caller through the communication lacrima on his desk.

"Good afternoon Makarov. We have very important matters to discuss. These same matters, as we believe, involve the Dragon Slayers."

 **NOTGOODATWRITINGSTORIESBUTISTILLTRY**

 **Shane POV**

After speaking with Master I started to walk outside to let Uncle Natsu know that Damion is out training with Laxus so we'll have to fill those two in when they get back. When I got outside I saw Luke talking to Aunt Lucy about why I had to gather them all out here in the first place. I walked over to Uncle Natsu and told him that Damion isn't here so we'll have to fill him in later. Once I finished explaining this we got down to business.

"Alright, everyone knows what's going to be happening in two weeks right?" Aunt Lucy asked making sure everyone knew what was happening and why it was minus some details of course.

"Yes mom/ma'am/Bunny Girl/Luce." We replied back.

"Ok good. But you all will have to keep your schedules clear; you can't tell anyone about this either. Well that is besides Master. He'll have to know what's going to be happening in two weeks time."

Everyone just nodded and headed back into the guild one by one. Luke and I walked in and went to our usual table all the while waving Jake back over so we can talk.

"So what was that whole thing that involves you two, Gajeel, Natsu, Lucy, and Damion? I mean seriously! You guys just left me hanging on a…" Jake cried, agitated but was cut off by Master Makarov's voice yell from the balcony; "Natsu Wendy, Gajeel! Come to my office immediately!"

"Hm… I wonder what that's all about." I said curious as to why Master need to talk to three of the Dragon Slayer's in the guild.

"Don't know but if it involves _three_ of the Dragon Slayers that are a part of this guild, then it must be really urgent." Jake replied just as curious as me, as well as forgetting what he was just ranting about moments ago.

"I hope it isn't something bad…" Luke commented quietly to which Jake and I agreed with a nod of our head.

 **Wendy POV**

I was sitting next to Romeo – who has his arm protectively around my shoulders while I'm blushing up a storm – when Master's voice boomed over the loud and rowdy Fairy Tail mages own voices call for Natsu, Gajeel and I to come to his office immediately. From the urgent tone of his voice I knew that it was about something that is very important. I poked at Romeo's side, silently telling him to let me go. Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek then met up with Natsu and Gajeel by the stairs. I wonder what this is all about…

 **Natsu POV**

After talking to everyone else about the training session in two weeks I came back inside the guild with Lucy right beside me. We walked back up to the bar and sat down. I put Lucy in my lap as we quietly conversed with each other catching up on anything that I missed in the week that I was gone training with my son. A few minutes passed when Master's voice boomed over all the rest calling for me, Wendy, and Gajeel to come to his office immediately. I hope this won't take too long... cause I just want to stay and hold Lucy close and never let her go...

 **Gajeel POV**

After having that meeting for the training session with Salamander, Bunny Girl, Bunny Boy and Shane, I went back inside the guild and continued what I was doing before with Levy. People don't even know how thankful I am for Levy becoming my very first friend at Fairy Tail, besides Juvia of course. Juvia came to Fairy Tail with me, that am after Master came and talked to me about everything when Phantom Lord disbanded and asked me to join Fairy Tail. Over all the years that I've been here I was able to get everyone to forgive me, to see that I was truly sorry for everything that I've done while I was still loyal to Phantom Lord. I was brought out of my thoughts by Master's voice calling for Natsu, Wendy, and I to come to his office immediately. I wonder what's going on...

 **Author POV**

Gajeel, Natsu, and Wendy quickly made their way up to Master Makarov's office when they were called for moments ago. All three of them wondering what was going to happen behind the old brown door that had scratches all over its surface. Natsu nodded to both, Wendy and Gajeel, and then placed his hand over the golden door knob ready to face what was behind the door...

TO BE CONTINUED...

 **AN: Ok so I know this is probably not as long as I hoped but I just really wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger since that will get you excited for the next chapter. Oh and upon reading the third chapter again I realized that I kind of made a boo-boo. I said that Happy told Shane that Damion was last seen over with his sisters' Anna and Grace along with Nashi and Jasmine. But then in this chapter I said that Makarov called Shane over instead of what I wrote in the third chapter. Yeah so I'm really sorry about that but I can't exactly change it now because then I'd have to rewrite the whole entire fourth chapter but nope. I'm not doing that! I'm good; you guys can deal with that little boo-boo that I made. Also please R &R! If you do I will feel so much less insecure than I do already!**

 **Till next time,**

 **AnimeShipper03!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

 **AN: Ok so I know I promised that I would try my best but the very last month of school is by far the hardest month because there are just so many friggin' tests such as PSSA's and then there's Finals for the four major classes... yeah I've been busy. But that's not the only reason why I haven't updated in so long, it's because I was having my first case of Writer's Block! I just couldn't think of some way to start out this chapter after what happened in the fourth. Any ways... enough babbling from me, and onto the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the anime Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does! Besides if I did I would make NaLu cannon! No offense to the NaLi fans that are reading this.**

Chapter 5

(Still Author POV)

The Dragon Slayers looked at Master Makarov waiting for him to explain why they were called to his office. After a few more moments of silence Master took a deep breath and started to explain that the Magic Council called and told him something that will shock them all.

Flashback

(Master's talk with the Council)

"Good Afternoon Makarov. We have very important matters to discuss; and it may involve the Dragon Slayers." Lahar said seriously all the while calmly folding his hands on his desk in front of his person.

"Of course. What are these matters?" Master answered preparing himself for a long list of complaints because Natsu or Gajeel destroyed something during a mission or while training in a forest or town.

"Yes well, it seems that two male dragons of the colors red and black along with a female dragon of the color white have been spotted by a village close to Mt. Hokusai. Luckily the village didn't get attacked. Anyways, I want you to send some of your mages to that village to investigate. I have also requested Sabertooth to send some of their mages to go as well."

"This will most likely involve the Dragon Slayers if there were Dragons spotted. I will send my Dragon Slayers, with their mates, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, along with a few of their kids to meet with the people that were sent from Sabertooth." Lahar nodded, wrote down the names to give to the Council later, and then ended the call. Master Makarov then came out of his office to the balcony and called for Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy to come to his office immediately...

End of Flashback

Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy all just sat there shocked from the information that they've received from Master just moments ago. After a few moments of silence Wendy was the first to speak.

"Were the Dragon's that were spotted... were they the Dragon's that took care of us?" she asked quietly, unsure of how to feel about the situation. 'Are they really Grandeeney, Metelicana, and Igneel? Are they really our parents? Are they still against Zeref and his ways? Or have they changed, and took his side?' Wendy wondered still waiting patiently for Master to answer her previously spoken question.

"I'm sorry child, but I am not sure. But I want you three, Lucy, Luke, Levy, Shane, Laxus, Damion, Mira, Erza, and Gray to go to that village and speak with the witnesses of the sightings and see if you can get any information from them to help us solve this predicament. You all will be meeting up with mages from Sabertooth. No objections. Besides weren't you going to ask me if you can go on another training leave with your sons and my grandson's child?" Master replied with an all-knowing smile.

"How'd you know?!" Nastu yelled surprised that Master already knew what Gajeel and himself were planning. 'Well at least Luce won't have to worry about Luke and me. She'll be with us while we're training!' Natsu thought with a perverted smile on his face as he thought about his mate.

Choosing to ignore the look in Natsu's eyes, Makarov answered his question, "I saw that Shane was looking for and gathering the Dragon Slayers and the one that are able to do certain things like their parents so I just put the pieces together. Now get out of my office and let the people that are going with you know what's going to be happening in two days time." With that said the three Dragon Slayers left Master alone with his large piles of paperwork and complaints from clients. They returned to their mates and/or boyfriend to tell them what all is happening in two days.

Time Skip-Day of Departure (Same POV)

After Natsu and the other Dragon Slayers told their children, mates, along with Erza, Gray, and Lasus what was happening the day before; they *Erza*decided that they will meet at the train station at approximately 10:00 A.M. though she stressed this thoroughly to Natsu and Gajeel; much to their annoyance. After spending the rest of the day at the guild and preparing for the trip the two days traveled fast.

Soon it was 10 in the morning and a scarlet haired women wearing armor arrived at the train station to see three blonde haired people (two male, one female), a silver haired women, three brunettes (all male), a pink haired man, two blunettes (both female), a silver/blonde haired man, and three exceeds (white, black, and blue). The red headed female was greeted by the blonde female and the blue exceed that informed her that the train will be at the station in about 15 minutes and that the tickets were already bought courtesy of Mira, the silver haired women, standing next to Laxus, one of the blonde males.

Soon the fifteen minutes passed and the train arrived at the station and was ready to board; but upon seeing the train the Dragon Slayers besides Wendy, one of the blunettes, paled at the sight of it. After everyone was on the train Wendy cast Troia on Gajeel and Laxus since Natsu us now basically immune to Troia's effects. Lucy sat in a booth with Luke and Happy, who is busy eating his fish and talking nonsense to Luke who is spaced out like usual not even paying attention to the blue exceed, on her right and Natsu is on her left laying down with his head in her lap taking a nap to try and forget about his motion sickness. Across from them are Wendy, who is quietly talking to Lucy, and Carla, who is scowling at the 'Tom Cat' who just doesn't make any sense to anyone besides his partner. In another booth across from the group mentioned prior is Levy sitting in between her mate, who is quietly humming to himself out of boredom, and son, who is reading a book about Dragons; trying to find any useful information for the group's mission, reading a book with Panther Lily sitting on her lap eating his precious kiwis. In front of them is Mira, who is acting like her usual match-making self to the couples in her group of traveling companions, sitting between her mate, who is listening to the music on his sound pod, and son, who is lost in his thoughts: grumbling about why he had to be put on this mission with a bunch of weaklings (though of course not his own parents, since they _did_ give him the life he's living at the moment), as well. In a booth in front of Mira's group are Erza and Gray sitting across from each other, Gray taking a nap and Erza eating her strawberry cake.

Time Skip-(Mt. Hokusai Village's Train Station [Same POV])

When the mages of Fairy Tail arrived at the small village near the base of the mountain the saw the Sabertooth members they were supposed to meet for the mission Sting and Rouge along with their exceeds Lector and Frosh sitting on a bench inside the station waiting for the Fairy Tail members arrival.

 **End of Chapter**

 **AN: Ok so since I had my first case of writers block, I decided to have you guys help me out. What I need you to do is in the comments below or, you can PM me if you want doesn't matter; I want you guys to tell me how you want the 6** **th** **chapter to be written and what you want to happen next. I also want to know how you like the story so far, also I'm thinking of re-writing the first chapter because I'm now starting to think that's why people stop reading this or something like that... anyways, you guys I need you to give me some of your support, I need you guys to tell me if I should just stop writing this story or if it's good but you would like to see something else happen on the side. And maybe if I get a bunch of reviews then I'll start giving out sneak peeks for the next chapters. But that all depends on you guys! Good-Luck and Thanks to all that have been loyal enough to stick with me this far!**

 **Till next time,**

 **AnimeShipper03!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6

 **AN: Ok so in this story I'm not going to have Sting be the guild master of Sabertooth. It's still going to be Jiemma but he won't be as bad of a guild master as he was. And yes I know that Sting becomes the Sabertooth guild master in the anime but this is my story, so my rules. Anyways a big thanks to** **LunarFullbuster25** **for the idea of how I should write this chapter. But sadly she/he is the only person who actually helped me out with how to write this chapter! Honestly you don't even realize how disappointed I am in everyone who is reading this (except the person previously mentioned, you're the best!). Seriously I was really hoping that I could get at the most 3 people to help me think of a few ideas on how to write this chapter. So because of this I won't be putting sneak peeks at the end of new chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. Besides if I did then I would have made NaLu cannon. No offense to all the NaLi fans that are reading this.**

 **Author POV**

Upon seeing the Sabertooth members Natsu and Gajeel growled for two reasons. Those two reasons are one they don't like Sting and Rogue, and two because they tried to steal their mates (Sting to Lucy, Rogue to Levy) during the Grand Magic Games a few years back; an still didn't trust them neat their mates or children because of those simple facts. Though, Natsu hadn't confessed to Lucy and the same with Gajeel to Levy. So the couples weren't even couples yet! So when Sting and Rogue tried to take them away from them, that was the push the Fire and Iron Dragon Slayers needed to make Lucy and Levy theirs. After hearing the warning growls from the previously mentioned Dragon Slayers, Sting and Rogue turned to look at the mages with very little interest, while Lucy and Levy did their best to calm down their mates so they didn't destroy the village for fighting with the Twin Dragon Slayers. While this was happening Erza stepped forward and gave a quick glare to Natsu and Gajeel, which quickly shut them up, along with Sting and Rogue to stop the growing tension from turning into a fight between the four Dragon Slayers.

After a few more moments of staring at each other Sting broke the silence by saying "Well now since you Fairies are here let's start the mission already." And with that he stood up – along with Rogue, Lector and Frosch – and started to leave the train station so he could get the mission over with. The Fairy Tail mages were shocked on how mature Sting Eucliffe, a well-known playboy and the most arrogant person that the mages have ever met from Sabertooth, was being. The Dragon Slayers (mainly Natsu and Gajeel [shocking I know]) started to wonder if he had gotten his mate and knew he had responsibilities or something they didn't know about happened...

 **Sting POV**

*Irritated sigh* I just wish you were still here Yukino... it's been so hard without you. I know you trusted me to give Natsu-san's mate your celestial spirit keys to take care of but... that's all I have left of you to remember all the adventures we've had before you... I know you wouldn't want me to still be mourning about your death but I can't help it! I wanted to go on more adventures with you! Start a family like Natsu-san and Gajeel-san... they have it easy... they still have their mates, they even have kids! While me... I just sat there helpless as they killed you right in front of me... a month after we mated... you were taken from me. Libra... Pisces... if you can hear me now, just know that I am sorry that I couldn't protect your master... I couldn't protect the one I loved. I just can't give you away... not yet... you're all I have left to remember her... My Yukino...

"Sting?" a voice called. But I chose to ignore it thinking that it wasn't important, even though I didn't recognize the voice since it wasn't Rogue, Lector, or Frosch, and it definitely wasn't Natsu-san or Gajeel-san so it definitely wasn't one of their mates. It also wasn't the red-head or the guy who strips or the silver-haired barmaid or the guy with the lightning shaped scar or the kid with spiky silver hair... let alone one of their exceeds or the little Sky Dragon Slayer so it must have been one of the kids... but which one? It sounded like a male so it couldn't have been one of the girls in the group anyways...

"Sting." The voice called again, sounding annoyed that I ignored the little pest that wouldn't leave me alone because all I want to do is think! Though ̴ I am curious as to who was trying to get my attention so badly... Hmmm... maybe I should just give in? Wait! What!? Me the Great Sting Eucliffe of the famous Dragon Slayer Duo of Sabertooth, GI–

"Sting!" the voice yelled interrupting me mid-rant and placed a firm hand on my chest to stop me from walking any further. This caused me to snap my head down towards the annoyed/angry face of the blonde kid that was standing near Natsu-san and his mate but was mainly beside the black-haired kid who stood close to Gajeel-san and his mate. This kid must be Natsu-san's child since he kinda looks like the male version of his mate; wonder what he wants...

"What kid? Don't you know we got a mission to do?" I asked with venom laced in my tone since I don't want to be near these stupid Fairies. Especially Blondie (Lucy) since all she'll do is remind me that I wasn't able to protect Yukino, plus her kid could you the same magic as Yukino and his mother.

"I know we're on a very important mission but you'll end up dead if you don't focus. Whatever or whoever you're thinking about can wait till this mission is over." He replied shoving his hands in his pockets and walked past me towards his parents, but just as he walked past me he whispered to where only I could hear him say, "I'm sorry for your loss." I was completely shocked that he knew that I lost someone, the one girl that I ever truly loved, and my whole world. 'How did he even know?!' I thought to myself as I tried to hide my shock with an expressionless mask like before at the train station.

 **Time Skip – nighttime (some random hotel XD)**

 **Sting POV**

I was getting ready for bed after spending the whole afternoon asking all the villagers who saw the dragons for more information, then the Fairies, Rogue, Lector, Frosch and I met here at the hotel and decided on going to the mountain early tomorrow morning to see if the dragons are either still there, left clues, or if there was something else up there that could pose as some type of threat to the village, and/or to the world like the Eclipse Gate project.

'The Eclipse Gate...hm... that's another way Yukino could have died. Geez... I really need to stop thinking about Yukino's death. I mean sure I've been mourning about it since the mission two months ago but... No! No! Bad Sting! Stop thinking about it! Just go to sleep!' I thought to myself as I climbed into my hotel rooms' bed. Lector followed suit and jumped onto the bed then fell asleep on my chest as I stroked his fur and stared at the ceiling waiting for sleep to finally take me.

 **Sting's Dream**

 _It was a warm Monday morning exactly one month after I mated with my girlfriend Yukino. I was just waking up from a night of fun if you catch my drift...heh heh. Anyways I was still in bed cuddling with my mate, who was still asleep, and breathed in her amazing scent of jasmine and stardust_ _ **(AN: honestly I don't even know... I just picked the first two things that popped up in my head so deal with it!)**_ _. After a few minutes she woke up and saw that I was gently nuzzling her neck and blushed while pushing my face away embarrassed. I chuckled, removed her hands from my face and kissed her knuckles._

" _You're beautiful." I stated as I kept her knuckles near my lips so she could feel them brush against her soft skin and looked into her mesmerizing brown eyes that shined with love and compassion. Once what I said registered in her mind she blushed again and quickly snatched her hands back from my grasp, then tried to hide herself in the covers. I chuckled once again at her actions watching as she tried to disappear._

" _Sting ̴" she whined peeking at me from under the covers with a bright red blush adorning her cheeks._

" _Yes ̴?" I replied teasingly. She playfully glared at me and muttered something along the lines of 'You're lucky I love you..." then got out of the king sized bed, went to the dresser and got some clothes from one of the drawers, and headed to the bathroom saying she's going to get a shower. I nodded, went to the closet and started to get ready with one thought in my mind..._

' _Man, I sure am lucky to have her as a mate...'_

 _ **Time Skip – Sabertooth Guild Hall**_

" _Sting-kun! I found a good paying mission for us to do!" Lector called, excited as he flew over to Yuki and I with a piece of paper clutched in his paw._

" _Good job Lector! What's the job and how many jewels as reward?" I asked excited to get some action and show Yuki how much stronger I am with her as my mate!_

" _It says we have to track down and capture a group of thieves that stole the villages' entire food supply! The reward is 700,000J!" Lector answered as he landed on the table Yuki and I were occupying and handed the paper to me so we could look at it to see if there was any more information besides the fact that this village is basically now endangered because of these dang thieves._

" _Those poor people having their lives be put in danger because of the bad people in this world! I just hope that this is a newer request so I don't have to worry as much as I already am, or see a dead body." Yukino spoke quietly as I saw the sadness and concern cloud her eyes for these villagers. This is one of the reasons why I fell in love with my precious Celestial Mage Yukino._

" _Look at me Yukino. Yuki ̴ look at me ̴" I called gently turning her face towards me, "Even if the request has been there for awhile we can take as much food as we can carry to keep whoever's still alive right? Then we can take revenge on the thieves who endangered this village, especially since it's one of those mountain villages. We then return all the food that's still good that the thieves stole to the village then can stay for awhile to help them get back on their feet. How does that sound?" I asked as I wiped away the tears that formed in her eyes and started to stream down her cheeks, she nodded and said a quiet thank-you as she buried her face in my chest and I held her close until she was calm enough to where we could work out the rest of the details of the plan._

 _After a few moments she did calm down so I loosened my hold on her smaller form to where we could discuss how all of this was going to work. We talked about it for a few minutes and decided that Yukino and Lector would go to the market for the extra food while I got the request approved and then got to the house and pack our stuff. By the time I finished with my part of the preparation, Yukino and Lector came back to the apartment, both carrying about five bags each that are filled to the top with fruits, vegetables, meats, and an assortment of cheese as well._

 _ **Time Skip (Mountain Village [yes I know, but seriously just be happy that this chapter is longer than all the others! XD])**_

 _ **Sting POV (for the rest of the flashback it will be Sting POV so I don't have to continuously write it when I put a 'Time Skip'.)**_

 _When we reached the town we got off the train with the many bags of food, though I was still feeling nauseous from that death trap, and started to walk towards the village to look for an inn to stay in for our trip? Is that what you would call this? Well we will be staying longer than we would have needed to. As we walked through the small village I started to get suspicious because the village seemed to be prospering just fine. 'I thought we were supposed to be helping this village get the food that was stolen back and then stay a while longer to help the village get back on its feet? I thought this village needed our help so whoever was still alive didn't die and so they weren't living in poverty? I don't like the feeling I'm getting about this place... not one bit.' I thought looking at my surroundings suspiciously with my piercing blue eyes that glittered with uncertainty and suspicion along with slight anger because this could very much so be a trap._

" _Yukino." I called in a whisper so passerbies didn't hear me, "I don't think this village needs help. They seem perfectly fine. Their market is stocked with food, and nobody seems to be dying from starvation/dehydration. Let alone this place is filled with a bunch of people."_

" _Then we're probably at the wrong village on this mountain, so let's just stay for the night and we'll work everything out in the morning." She replied as we finally found an inn to stay for the night. When we got to our room there was only one bed, which we were completely fine with since we share a bed back home. We entered the room set our stuff down and then took turns getting ready for bed (the usual things, like brushing your teeth, showering... and whatever you do to get ready for bed!). Soon we were lying comfortably in bed Yukino being against my chest, with my arm securely wrapped around her waist, and Lector already being asleep above our heads on the pillow._

" _Good night Yukino." I said quietly as I drew lazy circles on her back._

" _Good night Sting..." she replied sleepily, "see you in the morning."_

 _With that she fell into peaceful sleep. Yukino being in my arms and just being able to breathe in her scent will let me sleep like a log. She doesn't even realize how much I love her. 'Good night Yukino. You're my other half and I don't know what I'd do without you in my life. I love you to the Celestial World and back because you're the only girl that was able to catch my eye and have that feeling never waver. You're the only one I want in my life.' With that last thought I feel asleep as well._

 _ **Morning**_

" _Lad...wha...do with...girl...cele...ic...drag...er?"_

" _I'll deal...dragon...just have...girl...torture lat..."_

" _ye...ma'am...Kyouka!"_

' _What? Who's Kyouka? And why is the hotel room's bed so hard and cold? It was so soft last night...'_

 _After I finished that thought I opened my eyes and looked around at my surroundings. When I tried to stand up I heard metal clinking metal; confused I turned around and saw I was chained to the floor with magic canceling cuffs around my wrists and ankles. Soon a girl with short black hair and bunny ears came into the room and looked at me with hearts in her eyes and said "Lady Kyouka! The Dragon Hunk is awake!" in a sing-song voice as she started bouncing around twirling singing 'Fa Fa Fa Fa ̴' to herself; with that this 'Kyouka' came into the room and said in a harsh voice "Lamy quit playing around. We have work to do." to 'Lamy'._

" _Yes Lady Kyouka-sama! I'm sorry for slacking! Fa Fa Fa ̴" Lamy said this weird pose with one fist on her hip and the other on her forehead making this weird face. Kyouka nodded her head as she turned back to the entrance of the chamber thing I'm in and told one of the guard demon's to bring her the girl. After the order was given she turned back to me and gave me a hard stare with a cruel smile set on her face as she said "I hope you like the show."_

 _After Kyouka said this the guard returned with the love of my life hanging from a block of wood that she's chained to naked for all to see her. Kyouka turned to the guard and told him to chain her the wall, which he obediently did. Then the next thing I saw was the one thing I've never wanted to see happen, happen..._

 _Red, hot blood..._

 _The blood of my beautiful mate..._

 _Yukino..._

 _I'm so sorry... I couldn't protect you..._

" _YUKINO!" I screamed thrashing against my restraints. It was useless..._

 _I lost my mate to the hands of a demon named..._

 _Kyouka..._

End of Chapter

 **AN: Finally done with this chapter! I'm so sorry that it took so long! I was just really busy and I couldn't really do anything about that but I'm going to do my best to get chapter 7 up as soon as I can! Also great news! I put this story up on Wattpad so now I don't have to worry about someone stealing my story and I'll have it on two sites for more people to read!**

 **Ok so I honestly hope you like this chapter because I got stumped a lot and I really didn't appreciate it at all. Anyways... I just want you guys to know that I'm trying my best to get these chapters done and up for you guys to read but it's not my fault that I have a life.**

 **Until next time,**

 **AnimeShipper03!**


End file.
